


Two hearts, two souls

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Félicia Hardy n’est pas une jeune femme comme les autres dans la belle ville de New York. Félicia est la fille d’un riche criminel, Walter Hardesky. Son père est un criminel très recherché. Un soir, elle fait une incroyable rencontre inhabituel. Spider-man, l’araignée. S’affirmant, Black Cat va voler une pierre précieuse jusqu’à l’arriver de l’araignée derrière elle. Un regard, un échange de baiser et un regard pétillant. ( terminée)
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 1





	Two hearts, two souls

La pleine lune.

Les miaulements des chats errants.

Des griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoir.

Des yeux comme ceux des reptiles.

Et, puis, une ombre escalait des toits dans la ville de New York.

*« Qu’elle belle nuit,…J’adore voir cette belle lune qui éclaire mon beau visage sous les rayons de la lune. J’aime ça ! Je me sens rajeunir encore un plus sous l’éclat de cette étoile. Mon père est criminel, mais je l’aime quand même, mon petit papa. Tu me manques. Mais ce soir, je vais voler ce petit bijou. Je le convoite beaucoup et je le veux dans ma collection. À vrai dire, je suis gourmande pour le vol des pierres précieuses. En fait, ça me donne envie depuis que j’ai rompu avec Hammerhead. Pour le bien de mon père et de ses affaires. Hum..Mf. Je sens que la petite araignée s’approche de moi, je vois déjà ses toiles près de la réserve d’eau.»*

D’un coup, la chatte Noire entendait des coups de feu en bas de cet immeuble. En se penchant près du bord, la chatte voyait Hammerhead qui se faisait voler son véhicule rempli d’or massif. Par un autre gang de la ville qui travaillait pour le grand patron, L. Thompson Lincoln. Qui était l’un des plus gros méchants de la ville et Hammerhead était en deuxième classe des super malfrats. Des coups de feu se faisaient entendre dans la ruelle et la chatte noire en riait presque les larmes aux yeux. 

Et puis, elle s’en allait et une pensait l’envahit : « Hihhiihi, Hammer…Tu es tombé dans le panneau de la chatte noire de New York, mon pauvre ! Hiihihihih, c’est génial ça ! Tous les méchants sont contre lui et se battent ensembles ! C’est le pied, l’extase avant l’heure, dit-donc ! Reprends tes esprits, tu as une cible ne vue, je te le rappelle ! Voler le diamant de ce maudit Tombstone ! Il en a des tonnes, de toute façon, je peux lui en voler un ou deux ? Nan, je suis une gentille méchante qui ne tue pas les insectes, moi. » disait-elle, dans un sourire ravageur. 

La lune brillait de mille feux et les chauves-souris volaient au-dessus de sa chevelure blanche sans difficulté. Les papillons de nuit aussi et tous les insectes de la nuit. Des chats errants suivaient la chatte noire avec une rapidité avide. En sautant d’un toit avec une agilité, Black Cat sentait la brise qui lui caressait délicieusement l’arrière de sa nuque. Elle souriait. En arrivant sur son lieu convoité, elle érafla la vitre avec l’aide de ses griffes de rassoir et les chats la regardaient faire avec attention. Elle pensait même à la sœur de Peter, Mélusine qui avait tirée le gros lot en sortant avec un Osborn. Elle en frémissait presque de plaisir. Écarlate, Black Cat entrait dans la salle ou se trouvait le gros diamant et voyait des lignes rouges partout dans la salle. L’objet convoité était bien protégé par Tombstone et ses hommes. 

Elle pensait : « Hum, un jeu ? C’est existant ça ! Tiens, tiens, j’ai cru voir la silhouette de cette maudite araignée…Hum, serait-il déjà là ? Son parfum, son odeur. Ça me donne des idées tiens. Seulement, il est déjà derrière moi ? Hein, c’est ça ? » pensa-t-il en sursautant en entendant sa voix masculine et enfantin derrière elle.

Elle sursauta d’un bon et s’accrocha au lampadaire luxueux. Écarlate, en le voyant en face d’elle et son cœur battit à la chamade. Elle secoua sa tête dans tous les sens et repris ses esprits. 

« Tiens, tiens, te voilà…  
-Je savais que tu allais faire un sale coup durant la nuit !  
-Oh, ma gentille araignée, je croyais que tu étais avec les gangs bangs ? Ce soir ?   
-Hammer m’a échappé au milieu de la soirée, ce n’est pas drôle ça ! D’ailleurs, tu ne l’as pas attaqué ce soir ? Demanda Peter en restant méfiant envers elle. Black Cat.   
-Pas envie, j’avais trop projet, ma petite araignée, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t’ai pas vu.

L’araignée rougit derrière son masque et modifia sa voix en se tenant la tête en bas.

-Tu faisais quoi au juste Black Cat ? Tu comptais voler ce gros diamant ?   
-Tu as du génie toi, s’enflamma-t-elle, tu étais plus beau la dernière fois avec ton costume noir.  
-Merci, mais je préfère mon costume actuel. Passons à la politesse, place aux choses sérieuses !  
-Tu ne perds pas de temps avec moi, joli cœur. Je bosse là ! Se plaignit-elle, en mordant ses lèvres.  
-Moi aussi, voyons. Oh, place à l’action.»

Amusement, folie furent mélanger dans l’esprit de la belle chatte aux cheveux blancs. Black Cat se mordit finement la lèvre inférieure sans le regarder vraiment dans les yeux et l’attira vers elle. Peter fut surpris et n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Félicia lui ôta un peu le masque et l’embrassa à son tour, passionnément. L’araignée fut troublée et ébahie par ce baiser fruité de la jeune femme en hauteur. Sans le regarder, la belle voleuse retira ses lèvres des siennes, souriante.

« Merci pour ce baiser, chou.  
-Eh bien, faut dire que ça m’a surpris venant de toi.  
-Pas de quoi, je suis imprévisible comme fille. Se complimenta-t-elle.  
-Ouais, c’est sûr, mais reprenons le combat, si tu veux bien ?   
-Avec plaisir, ma petite araignée car je veux ce diamant !  
-Tu ne l’auras pas ! »

Avec agilité, la féline sauta sur le diamant avec la pointe de ses pieds. Seulement, elle se fit avoir par Spider-man qui tira sa toile dans tous les sens ce qui déclencha l’alarme de Thompson. Des tires furent irruptions dans tous les sens du therme. Tombstone fut présent en bas de l’échelle mais ne parvint pas à toucher Black Cat de ses grandes mains blanches. L’inconnue s’évapora dans la nature en laissant le gros butin dans les mains de l’albinos.

Le lendemain matin Peter se réveilla avec une drôle de tête en bas des escaliers, fatigué. Sa sœur se trouva dans la cuisine avec Félicia pour les devoir. La belle blonde fut ravie de revoir Peter, si choqué en les voyant toutes les deux assises autour d’une table ronde. May fut joyeux car elle avait du monde à la maison.

De la chaleur…..


End file.
